Bad Boy
by seditionary
Summary: Reid's suffering frustration in the bedroom; when he takes it out on Morgan, Morgan decides a spanking is in order. For the Kink Meme. Slash, sex, bad words, spanking!


"Harder, Derek."

Agent Morgan paused a moment. His thrusting had been at least as enthusiastic as usual, yet the slender young profiler lying under him was no closer to orgasm than when they'd started ten minutes earlier. Even so, Morgan increased his pounding, panting at the effort. Reid made a slightly strangled sound of frustration.

"Harder!"

"Fuck, Spencer, I'm a man, not a machine! What's bugging you, anyway? Don't you like me anymore?"

"Damn it, Morgan, just fuck me! Come on, do it. _Hard."_

Morgan shook his head, then started again. He knew what was wrong. It was the case, he was sure of it. He'd noticed Reid's tendency to get so wound up over certain types of cases that he had a hard time relaxing. This was the first time they'd faced that since becoming lovers, though. Apparently, his tension expressed itself through sexual frustration. Morgan had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to provide the kind of stimulation Reid needed tonight before becoming too exhausted to perform. He slowed his deep thrusting to give Reid the news. "Spence, I-"

"Don't stop!" Reid cried in anguish.

"Babe, we need to talk-"

"Morgan! Fuck it, I-"

Suddenly, a bolt of pain hit Morgan in the neck. He almost screamed, and pulled sharply away from his lover, looking down at him in anger.

"OW! What the _fuck? _Spencer Reid, you little bastard, did you just _bite _me?"

Reid was panting and fuming, himself. "Yes, I suppose I did. Come on, Morgan, I was getting close, and you-"

"That's it. We have to have a little discussion about this." Morgan pulled out, and rolled off the bed. Reid sat up, a look of utter frustration on his face.

"What? What are we going to talk about? I don't need talk right, now, I need-"

"You need a good spanking, that's what you need!"

Reid stopped short. "Uh-what?"

"A spanking. Naughty little boys who bite their partners need to be punished, and that's exactly what I'm going to do right now. Stand up."

"Morgan, uh..."

"Did I stutter? Stand your little ass up. _Now."_

Hesitantly, Reid obeyed. The two men stood facing each other like two wrestlers in a ring. Then, Morgan sat on the edge of the bed and patted his lap. "Bend over."

"What? Seriously? No, Morgan. I'm not a kid-"

"But you sure as hell are acting like one. Now, I'm not going to say it again. Bend _over."_

Reid stood there, considering. On the one hand, he had no interest in being dominated and humiliated, especially by the man he was so in love with. On the other hand, the idea of Morgan applying his broad palm to Reid's unsatisfied backside sounded... good. He felt a tingle in his genitals. He stared out the window for a moment, and the room was absolutely quiet. They both knew this was a turning point-for good or for bad, neither of them could know. But, Reid had to decide.

He looked back at Morgan's thunderous expression and nodded. "Yes, sir," he said evenly, then he lay over Morgan's lap, his bare bottom stuck up in the air.

"Much better. Now, let's see if you can learn your lesson tonight."

Morgan regarded Reid's small backside. It was adorable, an unending obsession of his. He'd never even considered the possibility of paddling the creamy white cheeks, but suddenly his anger faded and he felt himself getting hard at the thought. He raised his hand and brought it down smartly on one defenseless cheek. The sound cracked through the still air of the room. Reid gasped.

"Hurt, did it? Well, that was just for practice." Morgan administered another sharp smack on the other cheek. He noted the matching reddened spots with satisfaction. "All right. I think I've got my rhythm, now. Brace yourself, boy." Morgan proceeded to spank the hell out of Spencer Reid. His large, firm hand flew up and down as he paddled him. Reid tried to stay quiet, to pretend the smacks didn't bother him, but they stung like the dickens and after a series of ten, he was becoming quite vocal and squirming uselessly on Morgan's lap.

Morgan felt Reid's newly regained hard-on bumping his thigh. He readjusted the boy's position so that it was rubbing rhythmically against his own flesh. "Ow, Morgan! Ow! That hurts!" Reid eventually complained.

"That's the idea, pretty boy. It's so you'll remember the lesson next time." Morgan applied and extra smart smack to Reid's left cheek.

"Stop! Please, I'll be good, I promise!"

Another crisp slap to the blushing right cheek. "Oh, really? You haven't even said you're sorry for your behavior." Smack.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Derek, I was-Ow! Ow! I'm really sorry, please, that's enough!"

Morgan could feel the wet pre-cum leaking from Reid's cock,sliding moistly between it and Morgan's thigh. He smiled. His own cock was in a similar condition. He looked at Reid's rosy-red little bottom, noting the well-spanked flesh was warmer than the cream-colored area surrounding it.

"All right, baby boy. Now, show me what a good boy you can be." Reid bucked in his lap as Derek soothingly caressed the heated curves. He soon felt the thick warm liquid of Reid's cum explode on his lap. He chuckled, and pulled the boy up, so that he straddled Morgan. Reid burrowed his face into Morgan's neck and Morgan could hear his rasping breaths as he came down from his orgasmic high. "That... that was incredible. Derek, my God-that was the most intense orgasm I ever had. You... thank you, I needed that so badly."

"Mmm, my pleasure, baby. Now-how about you let me have another chance at that tight little hole of yours, hm?"

"Yes... yes." Reid raised himself so that Morgan could guide his cock into him, then lowered himself slowly onto the straining staff. They began moving together with increasing speed, until Morgan cried out and came deep inside his lover. "Oh, baby... Oh, my God... that was so good, so good... I love you, Spencer."

Reid was just pushed over the edge with an anal orgasm and he collapsed limply against Morgan's chest. "I... I love you, too, Derek. God."

They held each other for a long time, then Morgan picked up his boyfriend and placed him on the bed without taking his cock out of him. He lay on top of him and kissed him deeply.

"Did you get what you needed, baby?"

"Yeah..."

"How's your butt?"

"Feels... hot. Sore. And, so, so good..."

Morgan chuckled. "Well, I think we both learned a good lesson tonight, didn't we?"

"Yeah... There's a thin line between pain and pleasure. And, you're a master at giving both."

"So are you." Morgan ruefully rubbed the still-throbbing bite mark on his neck. "Next time, try to aim for some place that the team won't see, will you?"

"I'll do my best, Derek."

"I knew I taught you some kind of lesson."

He kissed Reid again, and rolled over, taking him in his arms. They were soon asleep, warm, happy, and utterly sated.


End file.
